Ancient Demigods return
by JamesMurcury2
Summary: Smut following 2 ancient demigods
1. Chapter 1

"I am sorry, my children, but I must leave you to what is to come." A woman said.

Surrounded them in darkness, and the 2 children waited. They aged, but could not tell for how long. First they forgot their mother's face, then their mother's name, then their history, before forgetting their names.

"Dark, very very dark, can't see, no light, can't see can't see, where am I? What is this place? How can I escape? Silence, but sounds of fighting, dark, cold, how do I live? Can't break free, feel weak. The sounds of rain, but muffled, under ground? No, no, no, no, in a cave, maybe."

The rambling was stopped, at the sound I never heard. I heard something hit my prison. I was one of 2 locked inside this prison. We didn't talk, we were told not to, not look at each other.

"What is this?" A deep voice of a boy asked.

"It's an urn." A girl said.

"Should we see what's in it?" The boy asked.

"Open my prison, I need the light, it has been taken from me, I need to see the sun."

"Did the urn just talk?" The boy asked.

"it's something inside." The girl said.

I heard the sounds of metal sliding against metal, before a crack of light formed in my prison. The abyss of darkness. The cracks spread around the abyss, and I smiled. The pieces broke apart, and I fell on top of a boy. My other fell on me, and I saw her.

Her skin was pale as snow, with hair black as the abyss, it was long, very long. Her body was thin, she turned and looked at me, her eyes were sunken, and I could see the skull from how thin she was. I looked at my own hands, thin, weak, I felt under my eyes, feeling how sunken they were. I felt my hair, it was black, and long, about reaching down to the middle of my back.

I looked at the boy and girl, they were mesmerized by us somehow. They boy was tall, muscular and had hair as black as a Raven, it was messy, his eyes were green as the sea. The girl was similar, but had curly blonde, and grey both wore bright shirts, like the autumn leaves.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Name, what was our name, I can't remember, what is it." I asked.

The other of my cell was mumbling, and covering her eyes.

"We should take you to Chiron." The boy asked.

The 2 stood up, and wings spread from their back. The 2 teenagers looked at the 2 surprised.

"Ok so their demigods." The boy said.

"Or monsters." The girl said.

"Take us to your leader, We wish to see him, find our mother, was their a father, find out father, find those who put us in our prison, kill them, no, torture them, no destroy them, yes, yes, that is what I will do." I said.

"Helios is blinding, go down and leave us along you fool!" My other said.

"Maybe we should get them to Chiron before they get sun burned." The boy said.

"I think getting them in clothes would be priority number one." The girl said.

"Clothes?" I asked.

"Clothes, the stuff were wearing." The boy said.

I had my wings wrap around my body, while my other had her wings cover her body.

"Take us to this, Chiron." I said

The 4 walked a path, and they saw a tree with a golden shine from it, a tall white lady with golden colors covering her. They walked to a big blue house, passing several smaller buildings. People stared at them as they walked by. The door opened and there stood a man in a chair with wheels.

"Percy, Annabeth, who are these 2?" He asked.

"They don't know, we found an Urn, broke it, by accident, and they fell out of it." The boy explained.

"Was it by accident Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"No, Percy broke it on purpose." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth." Percy said.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the ground my other sat on the ground as well. Percy and Annabeth sat on a couch. Chiron rolled in and looked at us. He looked at us, moving around us.

"So they came from an urn?" He asked.

"Yeah." Percy said

"Did you happen to grab a shard, or anything from it." Chiron asked.

"No, the entire jar broke into shadows as it opened." Annabeth said.

He looked at us, before looking at my back. He removed my hair.

"Children rise , stolen shadows, golden creature, sky's fall, eternal maze, grandchildren's fall, other half, door return, ancient marks, child's rise, too pass. The strongest children." Chiron said.

He moved to my other, and moved her hair.

"When Grand, The return of, the taking of, to stop thee, walk through, prevent, to bridge, to have Death's, follow, stop the, these shall come. These 2 shall gather" Chiron read.

"Put them next to each other, they both are marked with it." Annabeth said.

We sat next to each other.

"When Grandchildren rise, the return of Stolen shadows, the taking of golden creature, to stop the sky's fall, walk through the eternal maze, prevent grandchildren's fall, to bridge the other half, to have death's door return, follow the ancient marks, stop the children's rise. These shall come to pass. These 2 shall gather the strongest children." Chiron read.

The marks glowed, and the 2 looked at each other, and blinked.

"Destiny?" She asked.

"Prophet?" I asked

She jumped on me and kisses me. I wrapped my arms around her and she felt my hair, as I did the same to her.

Percy grabbed Destiny and Annabeth grabbed me. They separated us.

"Ummm, Chiron, we'll show them around camp, have them familiarize with it, see if we can't find any possible siblings." Percy said, pulling us to the door.

We were out before an answer could be given. They pushed us to a cabin with a fountain in it. Phrophe was pushed on a bed, while I was pushed in a chair.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We want to know something, you 2 have a list of quests we've done, how is that?" Percy asked

"We do?" destiny asked.

"Yes, you do." Annabeth said

"We didn't know." I said

Ok, comment what should happen, and if you caught the joke


	3. Chapter 3

Prophet was grabbed by Annabeth, who pulled him close. Destiny was pulled close by Percy. The 2 looked into the demigods. Prophet stuck his tongue out, and licked Annabeth's nose, who let go of him. The black wing formed, and the clothes he had vanished. He wrapped the wing around the 2, before they vanished.

"What the? Where are they?" Percy asked.

"In the shadows, leaving us a chance, to learn about the other." Destiny said, rubbing Percy's crotch.

"Hey, I'm not cheating on Annabeth." Percy said.

"It's not cheating, if she is doing the same thing."destiny said, rubbing a finger on Percy's chest.

Destiny had a wing open, and He saw Prophet and Annabeth having sex.

-meanwhile-

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"Welcome to shadows, the land of my control, light may exist, but it only casts shadows." Prophet said.

He walked up to the girl and rubbed her side.

"Watch it, I have a boyfriend." Annabeth said.

"Don't you want to just try something with someone new, it can teach you a lot." He said.

Annabeth rubbed her arm, she looked around, before nodding. She looked at the man. She walked up to him, before he got behind her and kisses her neck.

Prophet was gently biting her neck. He rubbed his hands on her sides, slowly feeling higher up the blonde's body. Annabeth moaned softly as this happened. He bit her earlobe, and had a hand go under her shirt. His hand reached up to her bra, and his other hand went down, rubbing her leg.

"Prophet , how are you so good at this?" She moaned.

"It's all in the touch." He explained.

Annabeth's legs began to tremble, and she fell down, only to be caught in the demigod's arms. She looked up at him, and kissed him. His hand left her shirt and he broke the kiss.

"I want you to take me." Annabeth said.

"Oh, I thought you had a boyfriend." Prophet said.

"He'll never know." Annabeth said, lifting her shirt up, showing her grey bra.

She unhooked bra and it fell to the ground. She showed her nice 32 D sized breasts. Prophet had his wing move, exposing his cock, and now making a black mark on his back. Prophet kisses her breasts, before she placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him down.

She got on him and rubbed his cock. He moaned at the strange feeling. She rubbed his cock faster. He hardened, showing 8 inches of hard cock. Annabeth licked the tip of the cock, making Prophet groan. Annebeth grabbed the cock by it's base, and licked up the shaft, flicking her tongue as it reached the tip. Phrophet groaned, not use to the feeling.

Annabeth sucked on the tip and slowly bobbed her head up and down on the shaft. He groaned louder. He felt a limit reached, and cummed in the girl's mouth. She swallowed the cum, and looked at him. She pulled off her jeans, then her panties, showing a wet pussy.

"Thats is the thickest cream cum I've ever had." She said.

She rubbed the cock again, getting it hard again.

"I want you to put it in me." Annabeth said, almost in a trance like state.

She stood up, bent over and spread her legs. Prophet rubbed his cock on the girl's asshole, before pushing on it.

"Wait, mo, not ther-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Annabeth screamed, as he pushed into her tight asshole.

He slowly thrust into her. Annabeth moaned, as she felt the unusual new pleasure. She was an anal virgin, and a man she met less than 2 hours ago, now has taken it. He picked up speed, slamming into the girl's ass. She screamed in a pleasure filled pain. He went deeper and harder, before he grabbed her tits, squeezing them hard.

Annabeth's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she squirted, falling to her knees with the man on her still. Her tongue lolled out and eyes crossed.

"Harder, wreck my ass, break me!" Annabeth begged.

Prophet pulled out and spanked her ass, before a small black feather was burned onto her ass where he spanked her. Annabeth laid on her back, and spread her legs.

"Put it in here, fuck me stupid." She demanded.

Prophet lined up, and pinned her down, with her legs against her shoulders. He slammed in and went hard. Annabeth was slowly loosing her mind, the only thing left is her desire for sex, and pleasure. As the man slammed into her faster, he hit her cervix with each thrust.

"What ever you do, don't let him cum in your Vagina, or else you risk becoming pregnant but the amount of cemen released from him ejaculating into you." Annabeth's intelligence said, which she ignored.

"what ever you do, don't orgasm, cause it will draw the cervix closet to the vagina's opening." The intligence said.

Annabeth climaxed, spraying liquid onto the hard cock in her.

"Your only making his ego, his large, throbbing... delicious ego." The intelligence said, before psychically spreading her legs for the cock.

Prophet went harder, and entered the girl's womb, before he felt a familiar feeling, and filled her with cum. Thick streams of cemen filled the blonde's womb, and her stomach bulged slightly. He pulled out and Annabeth put 2 fingers in her, trying to stop the rush of cum leaving her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Prophet appeared from the shadows, and smiled, Annabeth passed out, along with Percy, who was knocked out as soon as he looked into Destiny's wing.

The 2 siblings wrapped their wing around their bodies, forming clothes. Destiny had a black crop top and yoga shorts, while Prophet had a set of shorts and a tank top form.

The 2 left the cabin, and were approached by Artemis, who was visiting the camp. She sensed their power, the ancient oder of Chaos reaked from the 2 siblings. She followed them, as they wondered the camp. The 2 eventually bumped into Piper McLean, Who was on her IPhone. She turned, as the 2 leaned over, looking at the phone.

"Cool isn't it? The new IPhone X, dad bought me one the day of release." She said.

"Interesting, in all those years of darkness, we thought we saw everything." Prophet said.

"The fall of Greece, the fall of Rome, the dark ages, the fall of Constantinople, the fall of the Huns, the Black Death, the 100 years war, those Vikings, Columbus discovering America, Aztecs, the Navajo, 7 years war, revolutionary war, French Revolution, 1812, civil war, Great War, Second World War, Briton's collapse, Cold War? Dark times." Destiny said.

what are you 2?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'm the right wing of Chaos, known as Prophet, my sister, is the left wing, Destiny, we are the children of Chaos and the golden race of man, the original Demigods." Prophet said.

"Oh, well, care to me show how you know that your Chaos's kids?" Piper asked.

"Piper McLean, child of love and fame, rebellious in nature, will be famed for your beuaty, sadness waits you, while fighting for a friend, survival is short, godhood, palace to upstage your mother, a new beginning." Destiny said.

"Sounds like a lot of jibberish." She said.

"Well, it is hard to say that your lover will die defending a friend, and you will become a goddess as the next level of gods arrive." Prophet.

"Shadows to wolves, 8 days of the first, day of the last moon, wolves take hunt, check." Destiny said.

"Oh? That's different? I struggled to follow that one." Prophet said.

 **Any question, pm me or leave it in the review**


	5. Help

Message me or Review what I should do next Pairings or OC you want, please tell me, I need help


End file.
